Throttle pedals are widely used in vehicles such as automobiles, trucks, buses and commercial equipment to allow the operator to control acceleration of the vehicle. As the operator depresses the throttle pedal, the throttle system supplies more fuel to the engine, increasing engine power output to the wheel axles. Recently, a limited number of throttle pedals have been developed that provide haptic, i.e., sensory, feedback to the operator based on various conditions. However, these throttle pedals often use pulleys and cables to pull the pedal down, i.e., away from the operator's foot, and let the return springs in the pedal push the pedal back up, giving feedback to the operator. These systems can be dangerous, since the pedal is being depressed, potentially applying fuel to the engine. Electronic controls may help compensate for this danger by turning off the engine control unit (ECU) when the feedback mechanism is activated, but these electronic controls add significant complexity to the system.